callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Zavoyski
Doctor Yuri Zavoyski (Russian: Юрий Завойский), also known as the Pentagon Thief, is a character featured in the Aether story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. He appears as an enemy on the map "Five" from Call of Duty: Black Ops and is mentioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Yuri is also featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies mode and was released as a Blackout character on November 5th, 2019. Biography Yuri Zavoyski and Gersh both joined the Ascension Group on October 19th, 1955. The Ascension Group was formed in the Soviet Union less than a decade prior their arrival in the organization in 1946 by former member of Group 935, Harvey Yena. By the end of 1962, Yuri began working on Project Mercury with Gersh. Less than a year later, Gersh who has come to the conclusion Yuri was incapable of handling Project Mercury and informed the senior staff that Yuri was transferred to Rocket research on October 29th, 1963. The same day, Yuri noticed the appearance of children's toys around the Ascension facility. A few days later, upon reading Ultimis Richtofen's diary, Yuri began to hear Samantha's voice. Over several days, her voice would consume him, driving him to the brink of insanity. She ordered Yuri to resume his work on Project Mercury and he obeyed. On November 4th, 1963, Gersh revealed to the Committee that Yuri may needed to be removed from the Ascension Group as he became hostile towards other scientists and frequently muttering to himself. The next day, Yuri, obeying Samantha's wishes, tricked Gersh into activating a Gersh Device. The rift created absorbed Gersh and allowed Samantha to travel through. Yuri was also absorbed and transported to the Pentagon. As Ultimis arrived in the Pentagon, Yuri released the zombies kept in the Pentagon before being sent by Samantha to the Pentagon the next day. On November 6th, 1963, after the outbreak was contained, John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon and Fidel Castro met inside the Pentagon to discuss the Broken Arrow Initiative to fight Samantha. As Ultimis arrived in the Ascension facility, zombies were unleashed inside the Pentagon and Yuri arrived through the portal to thwart their survival. After Ultimis freed Gersh and left the facility, the outbreak ended at the Pentagon and Yuri was arrested. Yuri was kept in custody and was interrogated for several years to no success. Early 1965, Yuri, under the codename IDENT K-642, was chosen to be the first candidate for the second phase of Project MKAlpha of Broken Arrow, using Element 115 and the American Pyramid Device as interrogation tools. On February 1965, Yuri was transfered to Camp Edward where he stayed for several days before being interrogating by Operation Director Cornelius Pernell. Pernell learned from Yuri about Primis and Ultimis, the outbreaks that would occured in 2025 as well as the Aether and Agartha. As Pernell kept questioning Yuri about a way to get to Agartha, he tortured Yuri to death. Pentagon Thief In "Five", Yuri Zavoyski appears as the Pentagon Thief. He will teleport onto the map at certain rounds after the power has been turned on and will attempt to steal players' weapons. If playing on co-operative, he will try to steal one weapon from each player and then continuously run around the lab area until he teleports away and escapes. He cannot actually hurt the players. When he steals a player's weapon, he teleports that player to the power room. If he steals one weapon from each player and manages to escape, a Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If the player kills him after taking a player's weapon, he will give the players their weapons back, and drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale; if he is killed before stealing any weapons, the Fire Sale will be replaced by a Bonfire Sale. The Pentagon Thief may sometimes teleport players into the basement level without actually taking the player's weapon. Appearance Yuri's appearance as the Pentagon Thief is of a stereotypical 'mad scientist'. He wears special bifocals, a white lab coat with strange writing on it, a satchel bag and white pushed back hair. When he first spawns in a Thief round, the map will be given a blue hue. He will appear out of one of the teleporters as a cloud of moving red numbers. Only the player he is targeting can see him, but other players can still fire on him and still see the trail of numbers he leaves behind. Once he has stolen a player's weapon, that player will be able to see him for the rest of the Thief round. He will move at a steady walking pace until fired at or spotting a player, which will make him break into an incredibly fast sprint from which he will not stop. The player(s) will have no other reasonable choice but to attempt to kill him since he is incredibly fast and outrunning him in this sprinting stage is impossible. Killing the Thief The Thief has relatively high health and can run infinitely. Trying to outrun the Pentagon Thief is not the best tactic, as he will eventually catch the player if not disrupted. One method to kill him in co-op is for all the players to stay in the conference room and attack the Thief while one player distracts the Thief by circling around the tables. The Ray Gun is a very effective weapon against the Thief, as are Mustang and Sally and Claymores. The Winter's Howl will slow him down, making it much easier to outpace him. Another way to kill the Thief is using the Death Machine on him. This is one of the most difficult and luck-based methods, as the Pentagon Thief can steal the Death Machine and it depends on where the Power-Up will appear after killing a zombie. Although the Thief actively avoids the Electro-Shock Defenses, they will immediately kill him if he runs into them. Gallery YuriZavoyski Intro Classified BO4.png|Yuri as seen in the Classified intro. Thief_closeup_in_"Five".png|Close up on Yuri. YuriZavoyski InterrogationStatus AlphaOmega BO4.png Trivia *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *If the player is downed, the Thief will still steal one's weapon, however, instead of stealing the player's last stand pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. *If the player has only one gun and if the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife, their equipment and grenades. *If the Thief is killed with Insta-Kill active, he will only drop a Max Ammo, never a Fire Sale or a Bonfire Sale (though this is only true in Co-Op). *As seen in this video, the Thief can steal a Death Machine. The power-up icon will then instantly disappear and the player will not lose any other weapons. *When near death, he will visibly begin to flinch, but will not slow down. *If a player downs themselves during the Thief Round and is revived by another player, the Pentagon Thief may not go after the player thus making the player who was down, the only one remaining with both weapons remaining. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed, the Pentagon announcer says "Containment Failure, system monitoring will remain on alert status." If the Pentagon Thief escapes, the female announcer says, "Containment successful." *He cannot be frozen over completely by the Winter's Howl or its Pack-a-Punched version; he can be severely damaged and slowed down, however. *Elevators cannot be used during Thief round. ru:Юрий Завойский Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Zombies Mode Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters